geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rediverge
Rediverge is a 2.0 Harder 7* level collaboration created by TriAxis and Flux. It is a fire and ice-themed harder level and a continuation of the 1.9 collaboration "Divergence". This level switches building styles often, but retaining the same color theme, possibly because of the different styles of TriAxis and Flux. Gameplay The level starts with the swing-copter, a popular mode created by placing green jump orbs and an alpha trigger to make them invisible, or formerly a dual portal and blue gravity pads. The swing-copter has an orange and blue background that pulses when the ball touches the border, and everything else is black, using a sunset-like style. Special pulsing objects seen in both collaborations made by a pair of music notes are introduced, in white and falling like rain. The cube sequence is different. The background is black, and the objects are colored, like a neon level. This keeps the style of Divergence but adds 2.0 aspects, like moving blocks and spirals on the gravity portals. A yellow pad pushes the cube into the ship mode. The ship sequence has one half of the background red-orange and the other half blue. They meet in the middle to form black. The custom pulsing objects are seen again scattered everywhere. There are intricately made artistic blocks, utilizing glow corners, spirals, and chains. They alternate colors, switching from black to white. The background slowly turns white until nothing can be seen but the large cube portal. The background for the cube part is black, and as the music slows and leads to the drop of the song, the cube drops slowly to the notes. Nothing is shown after a while, and there is only the cube dropping. The red words Triaxis and Flux appear, with fire around them, dissipating into the black background after a few seconds. On the drop, the cube is pushed into a wave portal by a yellow jump pad, and the words "rediverge" appear in a water bubble. The next wave part has the orange and blue background meeting to form black again, but the background pulses to the beat. There are numerous fire and ice orbs the player has to avoid. The ground is black, but players can see the ice spikes and animated fire distinctly. The custom pulsing objects are once again shown. The style continues, but the player now transitions into a tricky ship sequence. The style changes drastically when the ship changes to a ball. Gray three-dimensional rectangles pop up, and the ball is often held in midair by invisible alternating gravity portals. Note that the orbs in this sequence have no decoration whatsoever. The background is made of gray-black brick blocks, with water on the bottom and orange water on the top. The pulsing objects are not seen here. The game mode turns into a UFO, and the level turns more artistic. Detailed ice spikes and snowflakes are shown, and lava spikes are shown, too. The background is mostly black, but the top and bottom have the "abyss background," invented by FunnyGame, consisting of glow blocks placed randomly to form a cloud-like background. The game mode turns into a robot, and the entire sequence is ice-themed. There is a black border with ice spikes surrounding the player, moving to the song and the gameplay. The background is black, with the custom pulsing objects and a few snowflakes. Diagonal white lines appear according to the music. The robot turns into a cube, and the level turns fire-themed when the music repeats its theme. The black border is still there, with animated fire instead of ice. The snowflakes are replaced with fireballs. Each jump orb is inside a fireball. The last UFO sequence is a boss battle-like thing. A circle follows you, flashing a T for a few seconds. A fireball and snowflake rotate, following the circle. Red or blue exclamation marks with spirals indicate where the fireball/ice ball will hit. When the fire or ice on the circle face you, and the music plays a sound effect, possibly sounding like the whoosh of something flying through the air. Fireballs or ice balls appear and hit the pre-marked points. The ground is black with fire/ice, and moves closer, then apart in sync with the music. An invisible cube portal marks the end of the level. The cube is on an invisible platform as the white letters "rediverge" come up and slowly disappear, concluding the level. User Coins The coins in this level are fairly easy and not hidden. *The first coin is in the swing-copter section. To obtain it, the player has to stay on the ground, go under a spike, and tap so the ball goes up through a narrow opening in between two spikes, collecting the coin in the process, at around 4%. *The second coin appears when the drop of the song occurs and the wave turns into a ship, at 47%. A player has to go between an iceball and the spikes on the top of the sequence to collect the coin. *The third and final coin is in the fire and ice boss battle. The coin is shown between two fireballs when the boss shoots fire/ice balls for the third time, at around 88%. Trivia * The level often has Ts and Fs, indicating which creator made each part. * The unique pulsing objects are found in both collaborations and nowhere else. * This was the first extra-long level TriAxis and Flux created in a long time. Walkthrough Category:Levels with user coins Category:Harder levels Category:Collaborations Category:Levels with user coins Category:XL levels